Runaway
by Black Lake
Summary: AU: 'It's time to go,' she told herself and slowly opened the window . . . [PART FIVE]
1. Part One

**

Runaway: Part One 

**

She sat in her room and cried. She cried hoping no one would hear her. Hoping that somehow her sobs would bring someone magical to take her hand to a different place. But she was smarter than that and knew such a thing would never happen. Her childhood had nothing left to offer her. Her wishes, her beliefs, all smothered by parents who wanted nothing more from their daughter but to succeed in life and to take the same dignified path as they did. That was Lorelai Gilmore's fated life at age ten, and let all that change it be damned.

**

The log fire in the living room crackled uncontrollably and sent sparks flying into its surroundings as more timber was added to fuel the warm glow lighting up the room, giving it a comforting seasonal atmosphere to it's respected and obligatory guests. There she sat at the window watching the first snowfall of the season, her child eyes gazing up into the night sky, oblivious to everything, following the small flakes as they made their way into the already white covered ground. She looked out at the party again to see if anyone was looking before she wiped her frilly arm across a section of the window to rid it of it's newly formed condensation. Just as she put her arm down a firm voice came directly at her. 

"Lorelai." She looked up knowing what she was going to be told. 

"Yes mommy?" she said with a sigh. 

"Come here please." Lorelai got up off the cushion and walked over to her mother. "If you want to become a window washer, tell me now so I can remind you how much we're paying for your education."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"No. Why aren't you with the other children?"

She briefly looked over at them and watched them interact. "Look at them." 

Emily half sighed and turned her head. "What? What's wrong with that?"

Lorelai pulled a funny look and said, "They act like you."

Emily narrowed her eyes at Lorelai and asked, "Really? And how exactly would that be?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "They're like mini versions of you. I can't even speak to them or have fun with them." She put her hands in front of her directing towards them.

"Lorelai life isn't always going to be fun, you know that, I know that and those kids certainly know that, it's what they've been taught, and it's what you should understand because it's also what you have been taught." Emily put a hand on Lorelai's back and led her over to the children. 

"But Mom, this is a party, you can have fun at a party."

"Lorelai, I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Party pooper." She muttered under her breath. 

"Now stay here." Emily smiled towards the rest of them and left Lorelai standing awkwardly above the little circle they had formed. 

She forced a smiled. "Hi." 

"See now her mother has taste in party dresses." Lorelai cringed knowing that she would have to put up with this for the rest of the night. She looked over as subtly as she could to see if her mother was watching, she was.

"Yeah, it's really pretty." Another girl said.    

"You must really love your mom." Said a slightly younger girl sitting next to her. 

Lorelai shut her eyes quickly before reopening them and sitting down as lady like as she could. "Oh yeah she's great." She looked over at her mother again and silently wished she could kick her in the shins.

**

The end of the party came all too slow for Lorelai. Her mind was starting to run out of ideas in which to prevent future encounters like that with her mother. Nothing seemed to satisfy her. Nothing seemed to change her mind once she took a stand, and it also seemed that the level of control she had over almost everything was not enough. Lorelai plonked herself on the chair in the corner of the room and wondered why it had to be like that. She picked up the doll sitting next to her chair on the floor and looked at it before throwing it across the room. The distinct Lorelai Gilmore pout was present upon her face and her arms were crossed. She glanced around the room and quickly got up, running towards her bed and leaping onto top of it. She jumped up and down listening to the creaky noise it made as it came in more contact with the floor. She jumped harder and harder thinking that maybe if she jumped hard enough it would make her mother slightly more sane and understanding. The bedspread and pillows were strewn across new places on the bed and before she knew it there was a knock on the door. 

Realizing the state of her bed she jumped off and slid herself underneath it. She watched the door as it opened and saw the maid's shoes walk in. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a little too soon. 

"Miss Gilmore?" She pretended to hit her head on the floor twice before she reluctantly answered.

"Yes, Dana?" She grimaced waiting for her reply.     

"Your mother said it's time for bed."     

"Okay." She remained on the floor until the maid departed the room. She rested her chin on her hands and looked to the side seeing the doll she threw on the floor facing towards her. "What are you looking at?" she muttered and pushed herself from underneath the bed. 

**

AN: This is the beginning of my newest fiction! Keep an eye out for updates! And as always, review and tell me if you're interested in me continuing. 


	2. Part Two

**

Runaway: Part Two

**

The night was her only break from the constant rules and holdbacks. It was the only time she felt a little hope for something great to happen to her. Sometimes she felt she should just make the best of what her life will turn out to be. Even if she couldn't get things straightened out with her mother. Anyone would think she had the perfect life. She had everything, well, everything money could buy, a perfect haven for a child to get every opportunity out of life. She wasn't worried about opportunity, and all the so-called 'perks' that came along with being a Gilmore. She just wanted a normal life, cozy and warm and fun filled and the one thing she has never felt from her mother or father. 

**

Her bedroom was filled with night colors from the window, dark blues and eerie blacks and grays. The large tree outside her window was blanketed by the earlier snowfall. The ledges of the balcony were hardly visible and the window was foggy towards the bottom. She shivered at the thought of being outside. She turned over and faced the fireplace in an attempt to warm her cold thoughts. Her door was closed, like always and she began to delve into her thoughts, again. She rummaged underneath her pillow in search of her diary. She pulled it out and took the pen from its spiral bindings, opening it at the same time. After realizing the crappy light, she took the torch from underneath the other pillow on her double bed.  She sat up and looked through the old entries. She bit her lip and thought of what would happen if her mother ever found it and had the nerve to read it. It didn't take long before a smile appeared on her face as she saw the amusement in the situation. She giggled quietly and began to write. '_She had a hairstyle of a beehive . . .'_

Slam! Pain. Lorelai woke from a rough dream bashing her arm into the iron bed head. 

"Owww." She whimpered as quiet as she could to prevent the whole house form waking up. She shoved her throbbing hand and arm between her knees and clamped them shut in attempt to cut off the pain. Her eyes welled up with tears from the pain and she rolled onto her stomach and sat up kneeling. She bent her head down. "Stupid dream, tell me next time you plan on doing something like that." she gritted her teeth and looked up slightly, talking to on one in particular. "Any amount of money for someone to cut my finger off." She slowly pulled her hand out and looked at it. She gripped her index finger with her other hand and slipped back under the covers.

She stared up at the ceiling. "God! I really need to stop doin' that." She let go of her finger and put it up in the air moving it through the air that had grown cool. She rested her hand on top of her stomach and tried to close her eyes, but they just kept forcing open. Her head was flooding itself in images of her latest dream. She stared over at the window and felt a wave of nervousness come into her stomach as she got an idea. An exciting, fun idea that was influenced by her dream, one that her parents didn't have to know about. A smirk appeared on her face and she rolled onto her side. "This should make vacation a little more exciting." She rolled onto her back. "A little vacation of my very own." She closed her eyes and began to think out her plan. 

**

Lorelai woke a few hours later to the smell of breakfast. She got up a little chirpier than she was yesterday. She took her dressing gown and headed down stairs, the little plan still traveling around her head. She walked slowly down the last few stairs and pried her ears into her mother's phone conversation. 

"What? Who on Earth had the sense to move and entire business dinner to tonight without notice?!" Emily practically yelled into the phone. 

Her mother was already busy throttling people on the phone and it wasn't even 10am. But this was the news she wanted it to hear. It would make her plan a lot easier and feasible. She felt like she needed to rub her hands together, but somehow she brought her self around to refraining. She sat down at the table and waited for the maid to bring out her food. She tapped her hands together underneath the table. '_My last home cooked breakfast.'_ And it brought a smile to her face. 

_**_   


	3. Part Three

**

Runaway: Part Three 

**

Her mind had drifted to a place she never knew of. She thought of what it would be like. She thought of freedom and happiness and love. But when she finally opened her eyes she realized she was in exactly the same place. 

**

Lorelai paced her room. Her curly hair was bouncing up and down as she muttered, "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it." She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "I'm gonna do it." She turned and faced her bad. "I have to do it." She picked up her stuffed full backpack and dropped it at the foot of the bed before walking over to her wardrobe and getting a thicker jacket to wear for later. She placed it on the bag and walked quickly over to her bed pulling out her diary and pen. She sat down and fumbled to rip out a sheet of paper. She had to write a note. No matter how much torment and crap they put her through, she had to write a note. 

"Okay, here goes." She sat still with her hand poised to write on the sheet of paper. "Dear Mom and Dad . . . I don't want you to worry, but I've gone on a trip. I'll be back before school starts, trust me. Love Lorelai." 

It wasn't much but it was a note all the same. She folded it slowly and shoved it in her pocket. She took her diary and walked back to the foot of the bed shoving it in the front pocket. She pushed her luggage a little further under the bed for good measure. She quietly opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She peeked down towards the bathroom and figured the coast was clear. Her parents had left and the maid was making dinner for her. She ran into her parents' room and grabbed the phone before dialing the number for the cab company she had memorized. 

**

She stood in her room watching herself in the mirror for the last time. "This is it. I'm going." She turned around and put her jacket on followed by her backpack. She walked over to her dresser and took all the money from her piggy bank and extra money she had stashed in her bottom draw. She folded them up decently and slid the notes into her pocket before walking over to the window. She picked up the beanie from her chair and placed it on her head. "It's time to go," she told herself and slowly opened the window. 

She turned her head and looked into her room one last time. The things she had to do were playing over in her mind. _Put the note on my dresser, check. Mom and Dad have gone, check. The maid is taken care of, check. I called a cab, check. _She brushed some snow off the balcony ledge and stood up, swinging her leg over one of the thick moist branches.

** 

She waited up against the large stonewall outside the front gates of her house for the cab to arrive. She had the bottom of her foot propped up on the flat of the wall and she had her hands stuffed in her jacket sleeves. She still didn't know where she was headed and that made her nervous. If she didn't have a destination in mind, the cab driver might nab onto her little plan since she's only ten years old and traveling alone. 

She extended her arms out in front of her to free her hands from her sleeves. She placed her fingers on her temples and said to herself, "Think, think, think." She closed her eyes, but nothing came to mind. "Ugh, this is crap." She dropped her hands beside her and looked down the road. There was the cab. Her body froze up for a second, but not from the cold, more the reality of it all hitting her. She was actually going to do it. She was leaving, her own vacation, no one to tell her what to do. She broke out of it and all had a sudden desire to giggle uncontrollably. 

She walked out to the roadside and watched as the cab driver pulled up beside her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She peered in and pulled her backpack off before throwing it on the seat. She sat down on the backseat and the old looking cab driver turned his head. 

"Where will it be, miss?" his voice was raspy. 

She looked up abruptly, she was done for now. '_Where, where, where, c'mon think Lorelai! Think!'_ She subtly looked around the back seat. There was her answer. It was a bag from a market. Doosey's Market. Stars Hollow. _'That's it! Stars Hollow! Now speak!'_

"Miss?" The driver prompted. 

"Oh, um, Stars Hollow." She said almost a little too enthusiastically. 

The man nodded his head and she smiled looking over at the bag. _'Life saver.' _

The cab did a U-turn and drove back down the road. She turned her head and watched as the house grew further from eyes sight. She turned back around and bounced her back into the seat. _'Score!'_

**


	4. Part Four

**

Runaway: Part Four 

**

She thought it might be another dream, but after opening her eyes and staring out the window, her mind told her it wasn't. She had finally stood up on strong legs. It felt like nothing could stop her, no one could tell her what to do, and more importantly, nothing or no one could take away that moment. 

** 

The sun was disappearing out of sight and it painted the sky with warm pastel colors as Lorelai stood on the footpath and watched the cab slowly drive away. 

There were people on the streets, she noticed. Even though she was tall for her age, Lorelai felt very small, small not only because she was literally being looked down on, but small because she felt alone.  

It was quickly growing dark. The people on the streets were slowly moving back to their homes and the surrounding street lamps and twinkle lights were being turned on. She felt a shiver travel up her spine from the decreasing temperature and a thought. Where was she going to sleep tonight? Her face took on a worried look. Lorelai had no idea where she could find a place to stay, no idea at all, and to make matters worse, the cab ride had depleted half of her cash. Her toes were beginning to feel abnormally cold and her breath was fogging up the sight in front of her. It seemed that her ideas were screeching to a grinding halt as the worry in her mind rose. Quickly, Lorelai crossed the street and began to run, her backpack vigorously slammed up and down on her back. She looked at her surroundings, searching for a place to think and get out of the cold - nothing, nowhere, nowhere at all. She winced and began to wonder if she had made the right decision.__

Lorelai walked hurriedly up the steps of the gazebo and plonked her backpack on the bench before rubbing her chilled hands together. She glanced around and watched as the lights in the small shop fronts began to go out, one by one. Lorelai shook her head _'I'm screwed, I know it, I'm done for.' _Just about every muscle in her face was tense and her blue eyes had turned into an aqua-green color. A few minutes went by and nothing happened, no ideas, no plans, just quiet anxious sitting. The sky was nearly on nightfall. The last of the lights went out, the only illumination came from the twinkle lights. 

Silence. 

The only sound was the beating of her heart. It was almost deafening. The tension within her body rose until Lorelai thought she would surely explode. Her eyes focused straight ahead. Somewhere between the tension and confusion that were flooding her senses she spotted a light flicker on. Suddenly, Lorelai's head shot up and focused on the light (possibly her only hope). Seconds later she witnessed a young boy muttering to himself as he walked down the stairs of the lit up store before he forced, what seemed to be, a bag of trash over his shoulder. Her heart pounded deeper into her chest as she froze, _'Get up! Up! Up! Up! This will be your only chance!! Move your ass! Move!' _Lorelai jumped up quickly, knocking her backpack to the ground in the process. She gasped at the sudden movement and promptly snatched it from the ground. Her eyes followed the boy's movements. Lorelai quickly began to descend the stairs, her feet tender from the chill. Struggling to hold her backpack in her arms she slowed down her pace and slung it onto her back. The boy had gone around the corner, he was out of sight. Lorelai crossed the street and swiftly jogged along the rest of the path leading to the corner. 

SMACK!

"Ahhhh!!" Lorelai screamed and went flying backwards, her backpack taking most of the impact. 

"Jeese, are you okay?" It was the boy, at least she found him.

Lorelai grimaced trying not to act like she was in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine, dandy, swell, amaaazing even," sarcasm was apparent in her voice. She began to pick herself up.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." He moved to her side and took her forearm helping her to her feet. 

Lorelai glanced up at him as she smacked the dirt off her pants. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I don't know." At this point she really didn't know her elbow felt a little funny, but other than that, physically, all was pretty good. 

"What are you doing out here anyway?" The boy questioned.

Lorelai let out a deep breath. "Oh, ah, I- I needed to take a break from something, and well, yeah . . . but I don't have anywhere to stay." She looked up at him and continued, "it was like a spur of the moment thing, nothing could have prevented it." He didn't say anything. Her arm was starting to hurt. 

Finally he spoke, "Oh, okay. Are you from here? I've never seen you around before."

"No, I'm not from here. . . I'm from Hartford." She spoke soft, wondering whether she should be giving this information out. She didn't even know this person. 

"Ahh," he said knowingly, "So you're a rich girl."

Lorelai gave him a funny look and took slight offence. "I am not a rich girl!" She took her arm and nursed it. "Does it look like I'm rich?" She said mockingly. 

"Most people who live in Hartford are rich."

She sighed in defense. "My parents have money, not me," she paused, "I probably shouldn't even be telling you all this, I don't even know you, or your name."

"My name's Luke, it's Luke. What's yours?"

She winced. "Lorelai." The cold was really getting to her sore arm. 

Luke noticed this, "Are you sure you're okay, you're holding your arm."

"I don't know, it's really sore, it's probably just the cold." She shrugged it off. 

"It seems like it's more than that."

"Well I don't know maybe it is!" She said loudly. A tear trailed down her face and she quickly turned. 

"Hey." He put a hand on her back. "My Dad and I were just about to go home, he owns the Hardware store. You should come and get your armed checked out."

Lorelai was emotional, both from her arm and the sudden regret she felt for leaving her house. She sobbed and said breathlessly, "But, I don't even know you." They had both began to walk.

"Come on, don't worry." She didn't protest and followed Luke down the street.

**


	5. Part Five

_**Runaway: Part Five**_

* * *

The lonely globe in the corner of the ceiling began to flicker, emitting a dim light that barely even allowed her to observe the surroundings. Lorelai sat upon a stool at the bottom of the stairs with a blanket that smelled very much like it had been sitting next to a tub of discarded car oil for a few weeks. She cringed at the smell, but welcomed the warmth. Her arm began to ache again as the stabbing pains she experienced just a few minutes earlier returned. Whilst nursing her arm she jerked her eyes over what was in view. Half unpacked boxes and tall display shelves dominated the tiny store. Underneath the smell of dirty blanket, Lorelai could smell the pleasant scents of freshly cut wood sitting in a pile next to a small empty timber create.

After sitting there a minute more, Lorelai grew curious as to where Luke has disappeared. She slipped off the stool and took a glance up the staircase. There was a light pouring down from the hallway. It looked much warmer up stairs and a little more inviting. Lorelai quickly looked back into the dark store before she made her way up to the stairs. She could hear faint voices as she approached the door that was ajar. Before Lorelai even had the chance to hear what was happening inside, Luke opened the door completely and nearly did a repeat of what happened in the street.

Stopping himself, he said, "Oh, Lorelai- I was just coming down-"

"It's okay," she stated quickly, yet timidly, "I was just-"

He cut her off, "come inside, my Dad's on the phone."

"Oh." There was a look of confusion on her face as everything was happening so fast.

"Is your arm okay?"

"It's a little sore, but I'm okay." She forced a smile.

It looked like an office, nothing compared to her father's though, and it was cluttered very much like the store below. Luke's Dad glanced up from the telephone and quickly ended the conversation as Lorelai came into view.

"Dad this is Lorelai." He looked over at Lorelai and said, "This is my Dad."

Lorelai felt like rolling her eyes, but considering the circumstances she refrained from doing so and managed to utter a simple greeting, "Hi."

"Hello." He walked slowly around the table in which he was standing behind. Looking a little lost, he shook his head quickly and asked, "Are you okay, I mean when Luke came up here and told me what was happened I was a little distracted talking to that idiot from New York, but you're here, alright. I think I should call your parents, I mean they'd be worried right?" His voice was gruff.

"Ah, well- no, it's okay, I can call them later, don't worry, it's fine." Lorelai was quick to speak. She wasn't looking forward to talking with her parents.

He narrowed his eyes at Lorelai and looked at her skeptically. "Okay. Well, I was just about to close up for the night," he looked at Luke momentarily and motioned to the small hat rack near the door, "Grab her a jacket, that thing stinks, you don't give a girl a dirty blanket, come on your thirteen, you gotta start learning to be a man."

The only amusement Lorelai had experienced that evening was his Dad's last comment. She smiled small and took the blanket from around her shoulders still holding onto her arm.

* * *

Lorelai's nose began to twitch. There was an aroma in the air that drifted down to where she was sleeping. She furrowed her brow and rubbed her hand over her face before she remembered where she was. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly noticing her arm was still in a lot of pain. She contorted her face and got out of the bed. The wooden floor was surprisingly warm, and the sun was passing through a tree from outside and casting a shadow across the curtain opposite the bed. Lorelai took small steps around to where Luke was sleeping. He was curled up under a blue plaid blanket and his grumpy looking face was pushed into the chocolate brown pillow. She cocked her head to the side and smiled small at his unusual features. Lorelai tugged up at her fleecy pants and pulled the jacket she wore to bed around her further being careful not to bump her arm. She sniffed the air and her stomach began to rumble. It smelt like eggs and coffee- maybe some bacon also. Luke was still in a peaceful slumber and Lorelai wondered if she should wake him up, after all, he was sleeping on the floor. She took her right foot and nudged him in the back before taking a couple of quick steps back. She smiled a little as if it was some sort of game. He moved slightly and groaned. After a few moments it was obvious he had taken the nudge with little affect. She repeated her earlier motion however, used a little more force.

"I'm not going to school alright!" His voice came with a slur due to tiredness.

"Hey, Bucko. I'm not your Mom." Lorelai stated quietly and a little defensively.

"What?" Luke turned his head and squinted at the figure above him. "Who the . . . oh, hi."

"Morning, sorry 'bout the wakeup." She added.

"No, no, that's okay. Um, how's your arm?" Luke asked as he stood up and adjusted to the daylight as he pushed his fingers through his hair, probably feeling a little embarrassed.

"I don't know, no different I guess." She looked down at her elbow and moved her fingers on her troubled arm.

"Well, okay." He scratched at his hair again and then realized that she would probably be hungry.

"Are we goi-?" Lorelai started.

"Want something to eat?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates, I'm a busy, busy person these days and it's seldom that I actually get to work on my fics!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its brevity! Let me know what you think!


End file.
